Shipwrecked
by BroadwayStarlet
Summary: [Hooked Queen] The Jolly Roger is wrecked off the cost of Neverland. Hook and Regina are separated from the rest of the crew, and don't know if they survived or not. Romance develops between the pirate and the queen as they continue the mission to find Henry. My own twist on Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, and Neverland (not the canon version). Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**• Shipwrecked •**

Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Hooked Queen  
Disclaimer: _Once Upon a Time, _Regina Mills, and Captain Hook belong to Disney/ABC, Adam Horowitz, and Eddy Kitsis.  
Summary: The Jolly Roger is wrecked off the cost of Neverland. Hook and Regina are separated from the rest of the crew, and don't know if they survived or not. Romance develops between a pirate and a queen…The Peter Pan they meet is not the canon OUAT Peter Pan, but instead my own twist.

**Author's Note: Please send me a review! Always appreciated. More to come soon. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The winds were blowing fast and strong, and the waves crashed over the sides of the ship. Everyone was soaked, and not just from the waves. It was pouring rain too, and there was relentless, violent thunder and lightening. Peter Pan knew they were coming, and they were already facing his wrath. The Jolly Roger tossed and turned in the massive waves, and everyone held onto the lines. The crew hoped the ropes wouldn't snap from the force of the storm, and throw them all overboard. The ship wasn't far off the coast of Neverland. In fact, if it wasn't so dark, they could've seen that they were only a few yards away. A huge wave crashed over the side of the ship, breaking the mast, and sending the Jolly Roger onto its side, and into underwater rocks.

Regina Mills couldn't help but let go of her line, and she was sent under the sharp waves. She gasped for air, but as she was underwater, and she swallowed a mouthful of ocean instead of air. She was going to die, and she knew it. She wouldn't save Henry; none of them would.

_I'm sorry Henry, I've failed you again._

Then she blacked out.

•••

Captain Hook's eyes opened and he was instantly blinded by sunlight. Since when was it daytime? It was nighttime the last time he was awake, he was sure. Then he remembered. The storm!

He felt stiff, and his clothes did too, like the salt from the ocean remained in the threads of the garments when they dried.

He sat up and saw the remains of the hull of his ship wrecked on the shore. The Jolly Roger had been his home for decades, and it felt like a stab through his heart to see his beloved ship in ruins.

Then he saw _her. _The Queen lay unconscious in the sand, not far away. The pirate crawled over to her, and reached over to stroke her cheek. She didn't stir.

"Regina," he whispered.

She was cold, but soon he noticed the rise and fall of her chest. She was breathing. She was alive. But he was still concerned, he didn't know if she was in pain at all.

Hook took off his coat and balled it up and placed it under her head. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face – her exquisitely beautiful, peaceful face. He leaned to kiss her forehead, but stopped himself before his lips reached her skin. He couldn't kiss her without her consent. If he was to kiss her, he'd want to kiss her lips, and he'd want her to be conscious and kissing him back.

"I'll be back in a moment, I promise, your majesty," he whispered. He rose and looked in all directions. He couldn't see any other crew members anywhere. He climbed into the wreckage of the ship, stumbling over broken floorboards and several lifetimes of possessions and memories scattered all over. There was no sign of anyone anywhere – alive or dead. They could be at the bottom of the ocean, in the stomach of some ocean creature, or on the shore on the other side of the island, he didn't know.

Hook returned to Regina's side, and sat by her. "Please be okay," he said softly, "I need you here. We might be alone in this world, and I don't want to lose you too. I don't want to be alone – _to be without you."_

The pirate wondered how things would be if they hadn't betrayed each other. If he'd gotten the failsafe and they jumped through a portal and escaped to the Enchanted Forest – just Regina, Hook, and Henry. Together they could've rebuilt her castle, and lived there, away from their enemies, knowing they'd completed their revenge. Perhaps they could've started over, had their own happy ending. His own words echoed in his mind.

"_Revenge may sate your being. But don't misunderstand me, my dear. It's an end, not a beginning."_

He so hoped she would understand. He wanted a beginning. He didn't want his life to end once he killed Rumplestiltskin. He wanted to feel liberated. He realized how genuine and honest he had been that day he opened up to her. The day she forced him to fight Maleficent, and the day he turned her in to Greg Mendell and Tamara. He still felt guilty about that. He thought they were just going to question her, not torture her and try to kill her. The pirate didn't know what he would've done if she'd died. It would've been his fault, and he'd only turned her in because he was angry. Not because he hated her.

Then she'd been so willing to die and save everyone – for her son – if she could. The pirate couldn't sit around and watch her die. Not when…not when he was starting to feel. When he realized they'd both loved and lost, and that was what sent them on the path of revenge, he realized they weren't so different. Maybe loving her…would make them both feel better, be happier, feel more complete. They could give up on revenge together, help each other be better people, redeem themselves, and maybe even find happiness.

Hook was falling for her and he couldn't help it. No matter how he tried to deny it, no matter how many times he tried to distance himself from her. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself that a queen would never love a pirate. She was beautiful, and her love for her son was inspiring to him. She was strong, hot-tempered, and stubborn, but Hook liked a challenge. Especially when his reward could be the queen and her love. If only. And only if she was okay and if they found their way out of this place.

The pirate scooped her limp body into his arms, grabbed his coat, rose to his feet, and carried her away from the wreck, into the forest and up a hill. He was surprised that he still knew Neverland so well; the cave he was searching for was right where he remembered. In the cave, they'd be safe. The Lost Boys and Peter Pan wouldn't search for them there.

He laid her down gently, pulled off his vest and shirt. He balled up the cloth shirt and put it under her head, and covered her in his long trenchcoat. He pulled back on his vest. The leather wasn't comfortable against his skin, but it was more important that she was warm and able to rest. Hook sat, leaning against the wall of the cave, watching her sleep. He soon grew tired as he watched the sun set through the cave opening. He yawned and laid down next to her, and draped an arm around her waist.


	2. Chapter 2

**• Shipwrecked •**

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. Keep them coming! Here's Chapter 2; hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open in the morning sun. She felt like she'd been asleep for days. She was instantly puzzled. Without even shifting, she could tell she wasn't in her bunk on the Jolly Roger. Then where was she? She remembered a storm – the ocean crashing over the sides of the ship, the wind and waves tossing the vessel from side to side. Then she remembered falling into the water, desperately trying to swim to the surface, but not sure what direction the surface was. She was dying. And yet, here she was. She was alive, and wherever she was, it was dark and smelled like earth.

The she felt a weight around her waist. Someone had their arm around her? She turned her head slightly, just to see who it was. It was her Captain. She let out a quiet gasp of surprise, and then really hoped she didn't wake him. She smiled a little; if his arm was around her, he must care for her, he must want to protect her. It was kind of nice to have someone so close like this. He looked so peaceful as he slept, and Regina allowed herself to believe in that moment that he looked so content because he was holding her.

And if she'd almost died, could he have saved her? The Captain cared for her enough to save her life?

Regina turned toward him, trying to keep his arm in position around her. She reached up and stroked his stubbled cheek. "Captain," she whispered as she drew closer to his face. She brushed her lips against his. "You saved me. Thank you."

She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

•••

Captain Hook was the first to wake the next time, and he was now surprised to see her so close, and facing him. She must have woken up in the middle of the night and snuggled closer. He smiled at her, and reached up to stroke her cheek. "Regina."

Her eyes opened and she gave a small smile. "Hello."

"You don't seem to be surprised to see me, my lady."

"I woke up a while ago but I fell back to sleep." She sat up. "Where are we?" She noticed the cave was empty, except for them. "Where is everyone else?"

The Captain frowned and took a deep breath. "Are you feeling alright? Are you in any pain from the wreck?"

"I'm fine, Hook," she snapped. "Just confused – I remember being on the ship, the storm, and now I'm here. Where_ is_ everyone?"

"I don't know the fate of our crew, my lady. There's no sign of them anywhere. Not on the beach or in the wreckage," he explained. "I found you unconscious so I brought you here and tried to make you comfortable."

Regina nodded. "Thank you…So they could be alive or dead?"

"More than likely they're at the bottom of the ocean, but I suppose they could be lost on the island."

Regina wrapped her arms around her knees. "So when we find Henry, it may just be…us?"

Hook nodded. "It may well be. But don't worry, love, I'll protect you both until we get off this island." He reached up and rubbed her back in soothing circles. Then he pulled his hand away. He couldn't touch her so tenderly yet, even though they'd slept for hours with his arm around her.

"I think I can take care of myself, Captain," she said. "You know the island, but I have magic. I don't need protecting."

He wanted to insist that he'd protect her nonetheless, and that he wanted to, and that Neverland was unpredictable so he didn't know what they might face. "We'll find him, Regina."

"And then what will I tell him about his mother and grandparents? That they died? That we lost them?"

"Maybe by then we'll have found them…or have some answers."

"And if they're dead, he'll find some way to blame me," she said. "The moment he says he finally loves me, he's taken away. I was so close but I will never have him, will I? I can never win."

"It's not your fault, your majesty," he said, wrapping his arms around her again.

"Of course it's my fault. It's all my fault. If not for me, they wouldn't have taken Henry, and his family wouldn't most likely be dead."

"Don't think like that." If the boy's family was gone, Regina would be his only mother. There would be no one left to call her the Evil Queen, and they would have both unintentionally completed their quests for revenge. But on the other hand, Regina would never forgive herself for losing him, for losing them, for making Henry unhappy. So Hook would never have a chance with her, and he'd never be able to love her, would he? He hoped at least the Swan and the prince and princess were alive, for her sake. He couldn't care less if the crocodile had died; Hook still believed the universe was better off without him. And the boy couldn't be too upset if Rumplestiltskin died, could he? Even if he was the boy's grandfather. The pirate was realizing more and more that this boy's family tree was a complicated one. Snow White, Prince Charming, the savior, the Dark One, the queen of hearts, the Dark One's son, the Evil Queen? Since Hook had also been with the crocodile's wife, he was kind of family, too, wasn't he? The pirate rather simplify things – love Regina and consider the boy – _Henry, _he supposed he should call him by his name – more like a son.

"I'll try," Regina said, "but it isn't easy to be optimistic in this situation."

And when everyone thinks you're evil, and no one believes you can change and be good. And when the only person you love has been taken away from you. And when you're on a reckless rescue mission in a far off land where everything is unpredictable…and most of your crew could be dead?

And she didn't know if Henry was alive, if he was hurt, if he even wanted to come home. But she had to hold onto the hope that he was alive and that he still loved her. And if she could hold onto that belief, she could try to believe that Emma, Snow White, Charming, and Rumple were all alive, just lost, no matter how the odds stacked against them. And even if they were gone, the important thing was finding her son and getting him to safety. Whether he forgave her or not. Some things, like her past as the Evil Queen, he could never forgive and she understood that. And he may never forgive her if his family was dead, but perhaps one day he'd grow to love her again?

Hook promised he'd be there, he'd protect her, and he'd take care of her. Maybe the pirate wasn't so dark or such a rogue. Maybe he had a heart and he cared about her and Henry. Whatever that meant. He _had _brought them here, and he'd saved her life. So she wasn't alone after all, even if the rest of the crew was lost. She had her guide, her companion, her captain.

His arms were still around her, she noticed. So she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. She pretended to shiver, to have an excuse for cuddling him.

"Cold, your majesty?" the pirate asked, holding her tighter.

"A bit, yes."

"Shall we begin our mission to find the lad?" Hook asked. "It will be much warmer out in the forest, under the sun."

"The sooner we find Henry and get out of here the better."

Hook stood, and helped the Queen to her feet. "Feeling alright, majesty?" He leaned over and picked up his shirt, her makeshift pillow. He pulled off his leather vest.

Regina's cheeks flushed pink and she averted her eyes, so she wouldn't stare at the pirate's muscular chest. He pulled his shirt on over his head and then pulled his vest back on.

"Alright, my lady, I'm decent," he said, a bit entertained by the Queen's embarrassment. He was very much aware of his good looks, but to have someone like Regina – someone as beautiful and someone of her power and status – react that way was rather surprising and flattering.

Regina turned back toward him. He _was _decent, and he was putting on his long leather coat now. The coat that had served as her blanket the night before.

"Sorry, my lady," he smirked. "I suppose I should've warned you."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Captain, don't let it get to your head."

They smiled at each other, and together they left their cave and began their hike through the rainforest.

•••

It had been hours, and the forest looked the same. They were running again. Through the rainforest, across rickety wooden bridges, dodging fallen trees, jumping over sinkholes. All they'd done since leaving the cave was run. Regina was quite tired of it. She was a queen, a politician – not built for combat or even _running _through this terrain. She knew Henry was still alive; she could feel it now. She wasn't sure how, but she knew. She was growing more and more impatient by the minute. It was almost like they were running in circles. They should be across the island by now, or at least have seen _some _sign of Pan and the Lost Boys.

They ran across another bridge, and Regina had to tell herself not to look down. Below them was a rushing river, and she could hear a waterfall nearby. She hoped the bridge would hold them._ Don't look down, keep running, just keep going. Henry's here and he needs you. _

In this section of the forest, the trees were closer together, and it was dark. They only relief was that it wasn't as hot, but it felt wetter, more humid, so it really wasn't an improvement.

"Hook, I'm worried."

"Don't be."

"But we've been searching for hours," she groaned. "Shouldn't we –"

"Regina!" Hook exclaimed, and grabbed her arm, and pulled her behind a tree, out of the pathway. He covered her mouth. There were suddenly Lost Boys everywhere, and she assumed Peter Pan had been alerted of their presence on the island. That two of them had survived the shipwreck and were now on the move. "Shh."

"But—" She tried to pull away.

"Shh!"

It took her a moment to realize her whole body was pressed against Hook, and his arms were wrapped around her waist, sheltering her, hiding her, comforting and protecting her. Even once the danger was gone, Regina stayed there in Hook's arms. She felt safe wrapped in him; Hook wouldn't let anything happen to her. He was careful with his hook, but began to stroke her back in gentle soothing circles with his good hand.

"I think it's safe now," she whispered.

He stepped back, suddenly awkward. "Yes, your majesty," he said. "Safe for now I suppose." Hook stepped out from behind the tree, on the defense, in case there were more of them coming. He motioned for her to stay where she was. He looked in all directions before turning back to her. She wasn't there.

"Regina?"

Then he heard leaves rustling and a struggle from deeper in the forest. And then there was a scream. Her scream. "Hook! Help!" Then there was silence. Hook jumped over a log and followed the sounds. He spotted her, frozen still – immobilized and silenced by magic. They were taking her away, and he couldn't even tell if she was conscious, or alive.

"Regina!" he called, but she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**• Shipwrecked •**

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't upload this chapter yesterday. But here's Chapter 3 and thank you again for the reviews. I would definitely like to know what you think of this next installment. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Regina woke up in some tree-house structure, laying on the ground, her hands bound. She sat up and noticed she wasn't alone in the hut.

_"Henry," _she gasped, and crawled over to her sleeping son.

He stirred at the sound of her voice, opened, his eyes and smiled at her. "Mom!" He sat up and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "You're here! I knew you'd come save me!"

"Of course we would," she said. "We couldn't just let them take you away." Henry reached for the ropes, untying her. "Sweetheart, did they hurt you?"

"No, Mom, I'm fine. But are you hurt?"

Finally she was free so she wrapped her arms around him and held him there against her chest. "No, sweetheart, I'm fine," she said. She kissed him on the top of his head. "I'm just glad to have you back."

"Me too, Mom." He crawled onto her lap like he used to when he was younger. "Where is everyone else? Did they come too?"

"Yes, all of us came together," she said, her heart sinking. "But I don't know where they are. We got separated, and then they captured me."

"Oh, well I'm sure they're okay," Henry said.

She so admired his optimism. At least for a while she with Hook, so she knew at least he was okay. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Henry, can I be honest with you – and please don't be upset with me."

"Yeah of course."

"We hit a bad storm off the coast of Neverland, and the ship got destroyed. The Captain saved my life, but we haven't seen Emma or your grandparents since then. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"Well they _could _be okay, right? They could just be lost?"

"It's possible," Regina tried to smile for him. "We just don't know."

"I won't be sad or afraid until I know for sure," Henry said. "So where is Hook now?"

"I don't know, they just took me." She sighed. "I hope he's okay."

"Me too," her son said, and then he smiled like he knew something she didn't.  
"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Before Regina could insist that he tell her what he was thinking, Peter Pan and two Lost Boys entered the hut.

"Oh, good. I'm glad you're awake, Your Majesty," Pan said.

"Why is that? You want me awake when you hurt us?"

Pan and the boys laughed. "No, no, we're not going to hurt you. _If _you do what we say."

"Why would I listen to a bunch of children?"

Luckily, Pan and the boys laughed, and ignored her comment. "We took Henry because we knew you are his mother, Your Majesty," Pan said. "And we know you want to be loved above all else."

"Excuse me? How _dare _you!"

"Careful, my queen," Pan smirked. "Let me continue before you say something you can't take back." Regina rolled her eyes and nodded. "That's much better. You see, the Lost Boys come here when they feel abandoned by their parents, but the Lost Boys still want a mother. We knew if we took Henry, his mothers would come after him."

"You want _me _to be your mother?"

Pan laughed. "Not just my mother, all of us. Henry, me, all of the Lost Boys!"

Regina felt a bit of compassion for her captor and his army of misfits. They just wanted love and someone to take care of them. But it seemed so easy. "There's a catch, isn't there?"

"There's always a catch, Your Majesty," Pan smiled. "You will be mother to all of us. You will have Henry. The rest of your crew will leave Neverland, or you and Henry will be killed."

"You mean my family is alive?" Henry asked.

"Oh, yes, Henry," Peter nodded. "I've sent a few scouts out to negotiate and arrange for their departure."

"So I'll never see them again?" Henry asked. Regina hugged him tighter.

"Sorry, Henry, I'm afraid not," their captor said. "That's the catch."

"Why did you want me, and not Henry's birth mother?"

"Emma Swan has her parents, and you only have Henry. This way, you can have your son and _all of us. _You'll be loved."

Regina thought it was strange that Peter Pan knew so much about her history, and Henry's family. But she nodded. They knew her greatest desire of all – to be loved and to have her son. She felt almost violated that they knew her so well.

"So you accept?"

"What choice do I have if we're to stay alive?"

Peter laughed. "Very true. Now come with us, _Mother, _and meet your sons."

•••

There were so many Lost Boys; it would be hard to learn all their names. But Regina knew if she messed up and didn't please Pan, it meant her death or Henry's. She truly just wanted to be Henry's mother and no one else's. But some of these boys were so _sweet _and affectionate, so she didn't mind giving them hugs and kisses. She told them stories, tucked them in at night, and did simple magic tricks for them. She felt loved by all of them, and grew to care for each of them.

She just hated to worry about displeasing Pan, and she hated being afraid for her and Henry's life. Henry seemed sad that he'd never see Emma, Snow, David, or Gold ever again. Regina always apologized, but Henry always said, "At least we have each other." At least his family was alive.

Her thoughts often drifted to Hook. Where did he fit into all of this? Were Pan and the Lost Boys okay with the pirate's presence on the island, or was he banished with Henry's family?

•••

Captain Hook was still in Neverland, and was in hiding from the army of Lost Boys always on patrol. He went back to his hiding place – the cave where he and Regina spent the night. It felt safer there, especially knowing that this was the place where he'd held her in his arms for a night. He wished she was here with him, but it was for the best that she was with her son again, he supposed. He hoped she was okay.

He didn't care what the cost, or how long it took, but he wasn't leaving without her. It was his fault they got separated, and he would save her again. He followed the Lost Boys closer and closer to Pan's fort, staying off the path, and therefore undetected.

Finally, weeks later, he reached the camp, peaked into the clearing, and gasped at what he saw. Regina, with Henry at her side, was surrounded by Lost Boys and Peter Pan. Her face was expressive and bright, beautiful as always. She was smiling as she told the story a dramatic tale. The younger boys leaned their heads on her lap adoringly. It was almost like…she was their mother?

Hook watched her with them for a long time, and then they all started to yawn. It was dark now.

"Alright, it's bedtime, children," he heard her say. "Come kiss me goodnight." All the boys rose eagerly and stood in a long line to get their hugs and kisses. Henry went to the end of the line.

"I love you, Mother," they all said.

"I love you too, darlings," she replied. When they were gone, Henry was last and got his hug and kiss. "Bedtime for you too, sweetheart."

"Aw, Mom," he groaned.

"Henry," she scolded. "I can't treat you any differently. They'll hurt us. You know that."

He nodded and hugged her again. "I love you more than they ever could," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek once more. "Goodnight, Mom."

"I love you too," she said. "More than you'll ever know."

Before Henry could climb up to the tree house where the other Lost Boys slept, Hook made his move.  
"Regina," he said.

Henry stopped in his tracks, and Regina gasped. "You're still here? Get out before they find you and kill you!"

"Not without you, my lady," Hook said. He bowed before the queen. "And the lad too, of course."

"I can't, they need a mother. Please just go, Killian."

"Regina," he said, taking a step closer. It felt like a stab through the heart that she called him by his name, instead of just _Hook_. It was almost like…she cared. He wasn't just _Hook _to her; he had a real name. And hearing his own name from her lips was almost like music. "Come now, love, they're asleep," Captain Hook wasn't one to beg, but for her, he'd do anything. "Now is the time to escape."

She shook her head, hating that she had to say no. "They'll find us."

"And I'd rather die trying to save you than leave and never see you again," he said.

Regina flushed, unsure of what to say. "I...I'd rather stay and know you're alive and out there somewhere." So he _did_ care about her. Especially if he was willing to die to save her. Again.

Henry smiled up at them both. It was that knowing smile again. "Mom, let's go with him."

"And risk your life too, Henry? I can't do that."

"But...then you'll be apart."

Regina nodded, frowning. "I know," she said softly, locking eyes with Hook. She didn't want it to be this way, but she didn't want them all to die, either.

Hook gulped. He could see it now, in her eyes. She cared. She loved him too.

"Regina," Hook began, taking another step forward. "I…"

"Please, don't."

Hook was finally close enough to take her hand. It was soft, smooth, and much smaller than he thought it would be. Regina stared at the ground, unable to move. She was thinking too much. She was too worried about losing either of them, afraid of dying. Afraid of her own feelings. All she needed and wanted was right here. The pirate and her son. Henry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mom, please let's go with him," he said.

She finally nodded. "Okay. We can go."

Hook smiled, wanting so badly to reach out and hug her. If they escaped, he was sure now they could be together. They most important thing was that she and Henry get out alive. If he died, at least he would die a hero, _her hero. _He just hoped he would have a chance to kiss her before he died.

So the three of them, with Henry on Hook's back, ran from the clearing. They hoped the night would pass before Pan and his army discovered their mother was gone. Maybe by then they would find a place to hide, or even better – a way off the island.

* * *

**Author's Note: What could happen next? Stay tuned, the conclusion is in Chapter 4. And please send me a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**• Shipwrecked •**

**Authors Note: Here's the final chapter! Don't forget to send me a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Lost Boys were inconsolable. They missed their mother so much. She was loving, affectionate, and gentle. She gave them hugs and kisses and tucked them in at night. Peter tried to tell them that Regina had betrayed them, that she didn't love them. But they wouldn't listen.

"Someone kidnapped her and Henry! That pirate!" one wailed.

"We need to find Mother! We miss her!" another sniffed.

But Peter huffed and hid away in his tree house. Truthfully, he missed Regina too, despite her betrayal. Regina and Henry were part of their family now. But she promised she'd stay, even though they threatened to kill her! He couldn't understand why she'd just _leave. _And now Peter wasn't sure if he had the heart to kill her. His threats had been empty. Maybe at the beginning he would've been willing to hurt her or Henry if she displeased him, but now he _loved _her, and he wasn't sure. She was his mother, and Henry was his brother. He couldn't kill his family!

Peter also couldn't understand the change had come over him. He had been feared by all, even the Dark One, and this was something he took pride in. He had a reputation for being powerful, cunning, and ruthless. And now, he suddenly _cared _that his mother and brother had run away? Suddenly, loving her made all the difference. Loving her _changed _him, changed everything.

Nonetheless, the next afternoon, Peter and the older boys set out to find her. To bring her home.

•••

Regina, Hook, and Henry made it safely to the other side of the island, where half of the Jolly Roger had washed ashore. This was the place where Hook realized he loved her.

"This is where I found you, my lady," Hook said, smiling over at her, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"How are we getting off this island, Killian?"

The pirate shrugged. "We'd need magic beans or some kind of enchanted object to open a portal."

"Or Pan has to give us permission to leave," Henry added.

"Which he has not," Regina said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Regina, I just had to get you out of there."

She nodded. "I am grateful. I am."

He took her hand again and pulled her a little. "Come, we'll go back to our cave."

Henry smiled again at them both. His mother and the pirate were in love, he could tell. It was all in their eyes. It was different from the way Snow White and Prince Charming looked at each other. There was pain and guilt there. But there was love. His mother had been so alone and so unhappy for so long, and now someone cared about her. And he'd read in his book about Captain Hook's past; it was clear he just needed love too. In that moment, Henry realized how similar his mother and Hook really were. They belonged together. They both had lost their loves and lived only for revenge…until Hook met Baelfire and until Regina adopted her son. Now was their chance to find love again. If only they'd work up the courage to say something. _Operation Romance, _Henry thought.

Henry followed them up the hill to the cave, falling behind so Hook and Regina could stay hand in hand. They reached their cave and Regina sat with her back against the wall. To Henry's disappointment, Hook sat against the opposite wall. So Henry sat next to his mother, leaning into her. She wrapped her arms around him. Hook smiled at the sight – a loving mother and her rescued son.

She looked down at Henry, and ran her hand through his hair. Then she glanced up at Hook. "What are you staring at?"

"You, my lady," Hook said. "You did it. You saved him. And see, he still loves you."

Her cheeks flushed. "I couldn't have done this without you. You saved me…so many times."

Hook grinned. "I may be a pirate but I can still be a gentleman."

"Not just that, but a hero," she smiled. "And I may have been an Evil Queen, but I can still love."

"You're not evil, Regina," Hook said. "I never saw you that way. You're just broken. Like me."

She smiled again and stared down at Henry, who'd fallen asleep in her lap. "He makes it better."

Hook nodded. "He's not enough, though, is he?" It was a genuine question, but he couldn't help but hope that her son wasn't enough, that she wanted more.

She couldn't look up; she was afraid he would see the tears welling up in her eyes. But she shook her head. "I thought he would be enough. But he's not anymore. I love him. With all my heart, I do. But no, he's not enough. I think…only _you_ can make me whole again."

"I love you, Regina."

She finally looked up at him. He said it so simply, so matter-of-factly, like she should have known, like it was something he said every day. To be honest, she _wanted _him to say it every day from now on. "I love you too."

They stared at each other for a long moment, trying to decide what to do. He wanted so badly to kiss her, because he was hers now. He felt it would be permissible to kiss her now that she knew how he felt, now that he knew she felt the same. But her son was sleeping on her lap, so it would be improper to cross the cave and take her in his arms.

Henry stirred and opened his eyes. Hook immediately looked away and stood up. "I think I'll see if I can find us some food."

"Be careful, Killian," she said. There she was, saying his name again. So delicately, so affectionately.

"I will," he grinned at her, trying to cover up his swoon, and then stepped out of the cave. He wasn't searching for food. He was hoping she'd join him out there in a moment. They needed a minute alone, to be close.

Regina turned her attention back to Henry. She waved her hand and conjured a pillow and a blanket, and he moved and curled up on the floor under the blanket. "Sleep tight, sweetheart. I'll be right outside the cave."

"You're still using magic?"

She nodded. "A little, yes. When I have to. I want you to be comfortable, dear. It's not dark magic, I promise." She kissed his forehead.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

She stroked his hair, smiled at him, and rose to her feet. She found Hook sitting on a boulder keeping watch. She sat next to him, and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how to begin.

"Looking for food, I see?" she smiled. "Right."

He laughed. "You see right through me, Your Majesty." He wrapped his arms around her. "I've waited for this for so long."

She leaned into him. "Me too."

"I never thought I could love anyone else after losing Milah."

"I never thought I could…after Daniel."

"I think I just needed you, my love," he said, leaning in. He planned to kiss her cheek, but she turned and met his lips with hers. He gasped a little at the softness of her perfect lips and pulled her in closer, kissing her passionately and deeply. Her mouth yielded to his, and he slipped his tongue between her lips to caress hers.

She pulled back, breathless. So that's what true love's kiss felt like. She smiled at him, eyes shining with joy. It had been so long since she'd kissed anyone. And even though she used to kiss Graham, he couldn't _feel, _and the kisses were passionless, emotionless. Now Hook was here kissing her willingly, desperately, hungrily, lovingly.

"Mom?" Henry's voice behind them broke them apart. "Look!" He was pointing toward the beach.

Regina and Hook looked where he pointed. A swirling, glittering portal had opened in the shallow water.

"They're letting us go?" Regina asked.

The three of them dashed to the water's edge. Peter Pan and two Lost Boys were there, blocking their exit. Hook stepped in front of Regina and Henry, shielding them.

"Let me guess, Peter. I've disappointed you?" Regina said coldly. "So you're offering us an escape…if we can get through you."

"Well, _Mother, _I am disappointed in you, and the boys miss you terribly," Peter began.

"I love them too," Regina said. "Tell them I'm sorry I failed them."

"I will tell them, Mother," Pan said. "But there will be no battle here. I can't keep you on this island any longer. We're letting you go. You and the pirate are in love. We can't keep you here if you're loved, if you're wanted."

Hook's arm encircled her waist protectively.

"You're letting us go?"

"Yes, Mother, this portal will take you to Storybrooke."

She glanced to Hook and then to Henry. "Thank you for giving us a chance, Peter."

"We will all miss you," the boy said, but he nodded.

Regina smiled at Peter and the Lost Boys, and then took Hook's hand and then Henry's, and together, the three of them jumped into the portal.

•••

The portal opened up and dropped them on the beach in Storybrooke. Hook helped Regina up, and then helped Henry to his feet while Regina brushed the sand off her pants.

"Home at last," she said, looking up at her town.

Hook nodded, but then frowned. His home was destroyed. "I hope I can one day call this place home."

"You can live with me," Regina said, hugging him around the waist. "I don't want to be apart from you. My home is your home now."

"No, my lady, I think _you _are my home." Hook took her in his arms and kissed her. "I love you, my Regina."

"I love you too, Killian," she said, and then pulled Henry into the hug too. "I love you too, Henry."

"Love you, Mom."

They walked through the town to Snow White's townhouse. She knocked on the door and stepped back to wait.

Emma Swan answered, and Henry immediately hugged his other mother. "Henry!" she exclaimed. "Regina…Hook…how did you?"

"It's a long story, Miss Swan," Regina said, pushing past her into the living room. Hook followed her in, and slipped his arm around her waist. "A story that our son would love to tell you all."

Snow White, David, and Neal came downstairs from the loft to see if they really could hear Henry and Regina's voices. Henry hugged his entire family.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Snow said while hugging her grandson. "All of you." She looked up at Regina and Hook. "I may be mistaken, but did you find some sort of happiness in Neverland?"

Regina looked up at Hook. "I believe so," she said. "He saved my life over and over. And then…I realized I love him."

The pirate kissed her cheek. "I love her too."

Charming and Neal shook the pirate's hand, and Emma and Snow led Regina into the kitchen. "Won't you come with us to dinner at Granny's?" Snow asked Regina. "Your return calls for a celebration."

Regina glanced over at Hook, who nodded. "I think that sounds…lovely." She smiled at Snow.

"I think we should invite Gold and Belle," Emma added. "They'll be happy to know Henry is back safely."

Regina nodded and smiled, wrapping Henry in her arms again. She looked over to Hook, and he smiled at her. She wondered if he was thinking what she was thinking. _Villains can find love and family, and get happy endings. _Because this most certainly was hers.

* * *

******• **The End **•**


End file.
